


i like you [vid]

by Moonbike



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Brendon is creepy, Dubious Consent, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Kidnapping, M/M, Video, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbike/pseuds/Moonbike
Summary: Brendon can't help himself.





	i like you [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> A small fanvid I made for a multifandom challenge. There are Brendon's creepy/crazy character from various videos and Patrick's character from ybc.

  



End file.
